Trios inattendus
by MDR 4
Summary: Ce mois ci le threesome est à l'honneur. Dans l'ordre les fics d'Elrienne, Kimmy Lyn et Dalou. Bonne lecture.
1. Le mois de fevrier

**_Bonjour à tous ceux et celles qui encore une fois arriveront jusqu'ici. _**

**_Ce mois-ci, le thème est le "Threesome". _**

**_j'en vois d'ici qui commence à saliver !^^_**

**_Attention à vos claviers. _**

**_Comme d'habitude, les auteurs ont des contraintes pour écrire qui vous seront dévoilées au début de chaque fiction. A vous de nous dire si elle sont respéctées. ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture et à bientôt_**

**_Kimmy Lyn  
_**


	2. Déclaration by Elrienne

_**Déclaration**_

**_Les contraintes : _**_Mettre en scène un treesome avec Severus, sans rouquin et sans filles_**__**

Personnages Principaux : _Severus Snape / Harry Potter / neville Longdubas_**__**

Disclamer : _Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._**__**

Note : _Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cette soirée de réveillon à Poudlard, chacun profitait des joies d'un château enchanté et d'un dictateur particulièrement attentionnés. Pour l'occasion Dumbledore avait décoré tout le château de givre, de bougies flottantes et de tapis si épais, que chaque élève pouvait se promenait pieds nus dans l'école en profitant de la douce chaleur dégagée par les carpettes persanes. On apercevait un peu partout des guirlandes et des boules multicolores qui s'harmonisaient avec les couleurs de chaque maison. Le gigantesque sapin traditionnel trônait au milieu de la grande salle et de nombreux paquets cadeaux étaient disposés à son pied. De doux chants flottaient dans l'air, le roi grenouille s'étant donné beaucoup de mal pour que sa chorale puisse chanter pendant toute la soirée du réveillon.

Près d'un gigantesque feu de cheminé (aménagée pour l'occasion), Firenze le centaure bleu racontait l'histoire des astres à un groupe de jeune fille béate d'admiration. Pour ne pas être en reste Sibille, elle, se livrait à un cours de divination dans les fruits confits du pudding de noël, assisté de ses deux élèves les plus assidues.  
Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter disputaient une partie d'échec géante au milieu de la salle. Les pions rouges et verts pour l'occasion, évoluaient sous les commentaires stratégiques des anciens membres de l'AD. Un groupe d'élève se livrait un peu plus loin à une partie de poker menteur et s'en tirait particulièrement mal, en effet le groupe ne semblait se composer que de Poufsouffle et il leur était difficile de se montrer aussi malhonnête… Astucieux.

Pour le premier Noël après la défaite de Voldemort, Dumbledore était vraiment content. Tous profitaient de cette charmante fête, et, pour que les élèves se sentent encore plus à l'aise, Dumbledore avait invité les familles à venir déjeuner en compagnie des leurs le lendemain midi. Cela serait la première fois que les parents étaient admis en masse dans l'école, et même si certains professeurs étaient un peu nerveux, le directeur était convaincu que tous se passeraient pour le mieux.

Au milieu de ce tableau parfait, Dumbledore notait quand même un petit bémol : Sévérus.  
Le maître des potions était pour ainsi dire morose. Il regardait les élèves d'un œil morne et n'avait même pas fini sa part de bûche chocolat-marron, ce qui était, Dumbledore le savait bien, son péché mignon.

Le vieil homme avait eu beau réfléchir, il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de dérider l'acariâtre professeur. Évidemment Dumbledore connaissait les raisons de cette tristesse, mais pour le moment il ne voyait pas trop comment y remédier.  
En effet, le directeur de Poudlard s'était rendu compte, il y a quelques années déjà, que la rudesse et l'injustice de Snape n'étaient qu'un bouclier, une protection pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments à l'égard de son jeune élève honni.  
Au début, cela avait soulagé Dumbledore, la situation était déjà extrêmement compliquée, il ne fallait pas y ajouter une histoire d'amour interdite, cela aurait mis Harry et Sévérus dans des positions très dangereuses. Mais maintenant, tout était différent, Harry était majeur et vacciné, et Voldemort vaincu. La vie pouvait donc reprendre son cours. Mais le sombre professeur de potion, au lieu de profiter de cette nouvelle vie qui lui était offerte, se renfermait sur lui-même, se montrant plus injuste que jamais avec le jeune Gryffondor.

En rentrant dans ses appartements, le vieux sorcier ouvrit ses vieux livres de potions. Certes la différence d'age était conséquente, certes le jeune griffondor couchait avec tout ce qui portait un équipement convenable, mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était insensible au charme de son aîné. Ces derniers temps, au lieu de se révolter contre les injustices de son professeur de potion, il subissait toutes ces brimades un air triste sur le visage.  
Pour débloquer la situation, il fallait l'intervention d'une tierce personne, cela Dumbledore en était certain, alors puisque les amis d'Harry ne réagissaient pas, ce serait lui qui interviendrait.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, le directeur se dirigea vers son laboratoire personnel un air satisfait collé sur les lèvres. Certes la solution qu'il avait trouvée était un peu radicale, mais comme le vieux monsieur l'avait toujours pensée : « La faim justifie les moyens ».

Le lendemain soir, Harry se dirigeait, résigné, vers les cachots. Une fois de plus il avait été collé, et une fois de plus pour une raison des plus discutables. Cela ne changerait pas beaucoup de ces derniers mois, le jeune Gryffy était devenu un spécialiste du récurage de tous instruments nécessaires à la préparation d'une potion. Et avec une brosse à dents en plus, la grande classe…  
Arrivé devant le bureau de Snape, il frappa, entra et s'arrêta net. La salle était propre… Il n'y avait aucun chaudron sale, aucune fiole avec de vilaines choses flottantes à l'intérieur, aucun plan de travail noir de crasse ou de sang, rien qui de près ou loin ne lui paraissent sales. Harry réfléchit (ou plutôt fit une tentative), cela ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout même, Snape lui avait-il trouvé une nouvelle sorte de châtiment ? Et dans ce cas, le Gryffondor ne doutait pas une seconde que ce serait bien, bien pire.

Le professeur Snape assis derrière son bureau le dévisageait avec intérêt. Son regard mettait Harry mal à l'aise, il chercha à voir s'il n'avait pas une tache sur le nez (en louchant furieusement avec la même classe que Ron), la braguette ouverte ou quoi que ce soit du même ordre qui pourrait expliquer l'intérêt de son professeur pour sa personne. Mais après un rapide passage en revu de sa tenu et des éventuelles taches qui pourraient s'être subrepticement accroché à lui, il ne trouva rien pour expliquer : un le regard et deux le mutisme de son professeur.  
Au bout d'un certain temps Harry vraiment gêné risqua un mot.

-Professeur ?  
-Oui Harry ?  
-Euh… Je… Que dois-je faire ?  
-Eh bien tout d'abord, commencez par répondre à une de mes questions : Etes vous, comme le dit la rumeur : bisexuelle ?

-Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que dit la rumeur… Elle prêtant même que vous savez en usez d'une manière fort savante…

-Potter !!!

Le retour au patronyme fit redescendre Harry sur terre.

-Euh, c'est-à-dire que… Euh, oui on peut dire ça comme ça…  
-Ah, et comment peut-on le dire autrement ?

-Devant votre éloquence habituelle, je vais devoir prendre les choses en main.

Snape se leva de son bureau, puis le contourna, une fois qu'il fut face à Harry, il lui prit le menton d'une main et lui caressa la joue de l'autre.

-Harry, je t'aime, je te désire depuis si longtemps…

Sur ces mots, le professeur de potion déposa un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de son élève tout en l'attirant contre lui.

-MMMphh…  
-Oui Harry ?  
-Professeur, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?  
-Oui, c'est vrai que cela doit te paraître brutal comme déclaration, mais vois-tu je suis assez timide en amour, et le moment où il faut déclarer sa flamme, et bien ce n'est pas mon point fort. Mais ce soir, eh bien j'ai enfin eu le courage de le faire.

À cet instant de la conversation, Harry fut irrésistiblement poussé contre le mur pendant que son ancien tortionnaire s'appliquait à lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses quelques neurones encore vivant après ces déclarations successives.  
Un léger contact électrique se produit dans le cerveau du jeune hamme lorsque Sévérus commença à déboutonner son jean.

-Professeur attendez ! Je, je ne peux pas.  
-Ah… Oui, pardon, je comprends.  
-Non ne partez pas, c'est euh, vous me plaisez énormément aussi, mais, euh, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et… Je en ne veux pas non plus le perdre, vous comprenez. je, euh… Je suis un peu perdu là, vous voulez bien me laisser quelques secondes pour réfléchir ?  
-Oui, bien sûr… Mais je pense plutôt que vous aurez besoin de plusieurs heures…

Sur ces entre faits un léger cognement contre la porte attira leur attention. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de remettre sa chemise, et de reboutonner son pantalon, Snape invitait le visiteur à entrer. Neville apparut alors sur le pas de la porte, son regard se posa d'abord sur Snape et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le coup de l'émotion. Puis il vit Harry qui tentait désespérément de rentrer dans ses vêtements. Neville ouvrit la bouche en grand puis recula d'un pas.

-Non ! Neville attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria Harry en s'élançant vers le jeune homme. Je , c'est arrivé comme ça, enfin il ne s'est rien passé en fait, je suis désolé, Neville répond moi !

-Neville ! Mon lapin parle-moi stp !  
-Mon lapin ? Potter dois-je comprendre que c'est Neville Londubat mon rival ?  
-Euh, c'est-à-dire qu'avec la guerre, on s'est beaucoup rapproché et… Enfin voilà quoi… Mais pourquoi tu es ici Neville ?  
-Nesuigolé ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Je suis collé.  
-… Toi aussi ?

-Donc, vous sortez ensemble ?  
-Oui. Euh, professeur, vous n'allez rien nous faire, hein ? Vous savez l'amour, c'est euh, pas raisonné.  
-Oui je sais bien. Mais vous ne pensez pas quand même pas Potter qu'après l'effort que JE viens de faire pour vous parler je vais vous laisser partir comme ça !

Sévérus s'approcha doucement des deux hommes et leur prit le menton avec un grand sourire pleins de belles dents jaunes.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me faire un devoir de vous conquérir tous les deux !

A SUIVRE ^_^


	3. Amours d'enfant by Kimmy Lyn

**Amours d'enfant changent aisément...**

_**Les contraintes : **Viktor Krum, Cédric Diggory et Markus Flint en personnages principaux, et l'histoire doit se passer après la troisième tâche du tournoir des trois sorciers. _

_**Personnages Principaux : **Cédric Diggory / Markus Flint / Viktor Krum_

_**Disclamer : **Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR**.**_

_**Note : **Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible!_

**

* * *

  
**

24 juin 1995.

La totalité des élèves de Poudlard attendaient impatiemment de voir ressortir les trois concurrents restant de la troisième tâche du tournois des trois sorciers. Viktor Krum, Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory étaient encore dans le labyrinthe. Il restait donc un espoir pour Poudlard. Soudain un bouquet d'étincelle rouge éclaira le ciel non loin du centre du labyrinthe. Il fallut aux spectateurs encore un quart d'heure de patience pour découvrir qui avait été éliminé. Quand le corps figé de Viktor Krum apparut sur la pelouse, un rugissement de joie s'éleva des tribunes qui abritaient les élèves de Poudlard. La coupe leur reviendrait que ce soit Cédric Diggory ou Harry Potter qui la ramène.

Dans le labyrinthe, les deux derniers concurrent avaient eux aussi comprit que la coupe revenait à Poudlard. Du coup, l'atmosphère était passé de la compétition à la camaraderie et c'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent au centre du labyrinthe et donc à la fin de l'épreuve.

-Ensemble ? Demanda Harry en regardant alternativement Cédric et la coupe.

Le Pouffsoufle acquiesça avec un sourire. Et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes se saisirent chacun d'une anse de la coupe de feu. Cédric eut à peine le temps de voir la mine horrifiée du Survivant avant de comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans le parc de Poudlard. En observant rapidement les lieux, il comprit qu'il était dans un cimetière. Un accès de panique le gagna quand il vit Harry s'effondrer sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Aussitôt il pointa sa baguette devant lui.

-Qui est la ? Demanda-t-il  
-Tue l'autre ! Ordonna une voix désincarnée  
-NON ! Hurla Harry

Cédric se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette d'un petit homme sale à l'air mauvais. Il brandissait une baguette devant lui et la dernière chose qui lui parvint fût un filet de voix aigrelette :

-Avada Kedavra !

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Septembre 2000

La chambre était petite mais avait le mérite de n'abriter que lui. Il était tranquille de cette manière. Personne ne le dérangeait. Seule deux personnes venaient le voir régulièrement, mais elles restaient toujours silencieuses, présences tendres et réconfortantes. Mais jamais les deux ensembles... L'occupant de la chambre, le même depuis cinq longues années n'avait aucune conscience de cela, ni même qu'il était à présent orphelin. Mr et Mme Diggory étaient morts trois ans plus tôt dans une attaque perpétrée par celui qu'ils pensaient être l'assassin de leur fils : Lord Voldemort. Depuis, le célèbre Harry Potter avait mis fin au règne de terreur en l'envoyant définitivement en enfer. Mais cela n'avait rien changé pour le jeune homme allongé sur ce lit. Il était resté dans le coma, seulement visité par deux personnes : Viktor Krum, qui se sentait coupable et Markus Flint qui dépérissait lentement mais surement loin de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ces deux la ne se croisaient quasiment jamais, mais quand par inadvertance, l'un arrivait et l'autre partait, il ne faisait qu'échanger un signe de tête cordial, demandant tacitement à l'autre de bien prendre soin de leur protégé.

La première fois qu'ils s'était croisé, Viktor avait demandé une explication. Après tout, il avait vu ces deux la se battre plus que de raison à Poudlard, et il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que portait Markus à Cédric. Il avait fallut du temps à l'attrapeur pour faire avouer au Serpentard qu'il venait par amour et non pour préméditer un nouveau méfait. Mais depuis, ils se laissaient mutuellement tranquille et n'intervenaient jamais dans leur visite respective au comateux. Et c'est dans cette routine tranquille que cinq années passèrent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un matin, Viktor reçut un hibou de St Mangouste lui demandant de venir immédiatement à l'hôpital. Inquiet l'attrapeur annula une séance d'entrainement pour se précipiter à la capitale britannique non sans se faire agonir d'injures par son entraineur pour ce comportement si peu professionnel.

Une fois arrivé à St Mangouste, il lui fallut se défaire des fans de Quidditch présent dans la salle d'attente et se présenter au comptoir des arrivé. De la on le pria de suivre un infirmier qui le mena au dernier étage ou se trouvait la chambre de Cédric. Viktor se sentait mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Quand un infirmier passa en coup de vent devant lui, Viktor comprit que c'était le bruit dans ce couloir qui d'ordinaire était silencieux qui l'avait gêné. Et quand il détermina l'origine du bruit, la panique et l'espoir le gagnèrent. Il se précipita vers la petite chambre au fond, celle qu'il visitait toutes les semaines depuis 5 longues années en espérant ce qui se produisait aujourd'hui. Quand il se retrouva dans l'embrasure de la porte, il reçu un coup au cœur… Devant lui, le spectacle d'un Cédric pleinement réveillé le laissait sans réactions et lui ôtait un poids qu'il n'avait plus conscience de porter. Il observait le visage du jeune homme et particulièrement ses yeux, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un lustre(1). Deux perles curieuses se posaient tour a tour sur les différents soigneurs qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Quand le regard gris de l'ancien attrapeur rencontra les yeux marrons du bulgare il vit s'y inscrire une panique sans nom. A peine une seconde après, un hurlement perçant retentit dans la petite chambre. Aussitôt un bataillon de médicomage se précipita vers le lit, cachant le malade à la vue du bulgare. Presque aussitôt le cri s'eteignit.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il ?  
-Mr Krum veuillez sortir s'il vous plait. Demanda un médicomage.  
-Mais...  
-S'il vous plaît. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.

Le joueur de Quidditch sorti la mort dans l'âme de la chambre et s'assit sur le sol ciré et asceptisé du couloir. Il s'écoula quasiement une heure avant qu'un médicomage ne prenne la peine de venir l'informer.

-Mr Krum ?  
-Oui ?  
-Suivez moi s'il vous plait.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent en silence vers l'extrémité opposée du couloir ou se trouvait le bureau du médicomage. L'homme de science invita le sportif à s'asseoir.

-Mr Krum, il semblerait que vous soyez la seule personne qui se préoccupe de la santé du jeune monsieur Diggory. Après un examen approfondit, il semblerait que le jeune Cédric n'ait pas de séquelles physiques.  
-Physiques ? Demanda Viktor, ce qui veux dire ?  
-Il semblerait que Mr Diggory ait entamé une régression psychologique.  
-Traduisez moi ça !  
-Mr Diggory a maintenant l'esprit d'un enfant de 5 ans. Il ne reconnaît personne et ne contrôle pas sa magie. Il a tout de l'enfant sauf le physique.  
-Et vous pouvez le soigner ?  
-Nous allons entamer une thérapie, mais un problème va rapidement se poser.  
-Lequel ?  
-Nous ne pouvons pas garder Mr Diggory ici.  
-Quoi, mais pourquoi ?  
-Physiquement, Mr Diggory est parfaitement remit de ses blessures. Tant qu'il était dans le coma son cas justifiait qu'il soit pris en charge par l'hôpital, mais maintenant qu'il est réveillé et en bonne santé, l'hôpital n'acceptera plus qu'il reste ici. Il doit être pris en charge par quelqu'un.  
-Êtes vous en train de me dire que si personne ne le prend en charge il va se retrouver dans un institut, seul au milieu des fous et des malades ?  
-Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette manière mais c'est bien le cas.  
-C'est hors de question ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire subir ça ! Il a déjà suffisamment souffert et je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction quand il saura qu'il est orphelin.  
-Si j'ai un conseil a vous donner c'est bien de ne rien lui dire.  
-Comme si c'était à moi de lui donner cette information.  
-Mr Krum, vous êtes la seule personne qui se soit soucié de lui ces 5 dernières années. Vous êtes tout désigné pour prendre en charge Mr Diggory.  
-Moi ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Je suis attrapeur dans l'équipe de Bulgarie ! Vous croyez réellement que mon emploi du temps me permet de m'occuper d'un malade.  
-Mr Krum, je n'ai pas le choix, si vous ne le prenez pas à votre charge, il sera envoyé dans un institut spécialisé.  
-Laissez moi le temps de réfléchir.  
-Je peut vous octroyer une semaine sous couvert d'examens mais pas plus.  
-Très bien. Je peux le voir.  
-Bien sur.

L'attrapeur sortit su bureau et refit le chemin jusqu'à la petite chambre. Quand il entra, il constata que Cédric s'était endormi. En position foetale, un morceau de sa couverture ramenée contre lui comme une peluche et un pouce dans la bouche, il était adorable. Viktor passa une main dans les cheveux châtain du jeune homme. Ils avaient considérablement poussé et encadraient le visage serein du jeune endormi. En voyant cette bouille d'ange, Viktor savait avec certitude qu'il se mettrait en quatre pour le garder prés de lui et se faire pardonner ces 5 années perdues.

Une semaine plus tard, Viktor revenait à l'hôpital, une décision de la cour de justice en main l'autorisant à prendre Cédric Diggory pupille de la nation sous sa garde jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme recouvre la pleine et entière maîtrise de ses facultés mentales. Il monta au dernier étage et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, comme d'habitude. Il franchit le seuil de la petite chambre, comme d'habitude, et fut accueillit par un cri de terreur absolue.  
Aussitôt, deux infirmiers se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

-C'est le vilain ! C'est le méchant ! Il va me faire mal ! Hurlait Cédric.  
-Mais voyons, je ne te ferais jamais de mal Cédric... souffla Viktor soufflé.  
-C'est pas vrai ! Tu as déjà fait mal à moi ! Me souviens !

Viktor resta sans voix. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela... oui il lui avait déjà fait du mal, mais comment lui avouer qu'il ne le voulait pas, que ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait fait du mal mais celui qui le tenait sous imperium...

-Cédric, mon ange, je te promet que je ne te ferais pas de mal.  
-NON ! Veux pas ! Laisse moi ! Veux pas aller avec toi !  
-Malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Et je te promet que tu n'as rien a craindre de moi.

Le jeune homme semblait peser le pour et le contre et finalement, il échappa à ses infirmiers et se réfugia dans un coin de la chambre

-VEUX PAS !

Viktor soupira et sortit de la chambre. Comment allait-il faire pour s'occuper d'un enfant qui avait une peur panique de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas l'approcher. C'est a ce moment qu'une silhouette familière déboucha à l'entrée du couloir.

-Markus !

L'ancien Serpentard se figea aussitôt. Depuis quand Viktor s'adressait-il à lui?

-Viktor...  
-Il faut que je te parle.  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Cédric est réveillé.  
-Quoi ?

Sans plus réfléchir, Markus Flint se précipita dans la chambre.

-Markus attend!

Mais le jeune homme n'entendit pas

-Cédric !

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers cette nouvelle voix.

-T'es qui Monsieur ?

Markus resta interdit.

-Mais... qu'est ce que...  
-C'est ce que je voulais te dire... Cédric à la mentalité d'un enfant de 5 ans.  
-5 ans...  
-Alors... t'es qui, monsieur ?  
-Je... je suis un de tes amis. Mais comme tu t'es fait mal à la tête tu ne tu ne te souviens pas.  
-T'es un copain ? A moi ?  
-Oui, un copain...

Markus ne tenait que sur sa formidable capacité à masquer toutes émotions. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi mal. L'homme qu'il attendait depuis presque une décennie lui revenait mais dans quel état...

-Tu vas protéger du vilain ?  
-Protéger ? Mais de qui ?  
-De moi, souffla Viktor.  
-Toi, mais je ne comprend pas.  
-Il a peur de moi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il a fait mal a moi dans le grand jardin...  
-Le jardin ?

Markus était perdu

-Avec les murs en feuilles...  
-Les murs...  
-Le labyrinthe ! s'exclama Viktor exaspéré. Il parle de la troisième tache du tournoi des trois sorciers. Je l'ai attaqué dans le labyrinthe.  
-QUOI ! s'étrangla Markus  
-J'étais sous imperium ! se justifia Viktor.

Markus soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers Cédric.

-Viens par là Cédric.

Docilement, Cédric vint se blottir dans les bras de Markus. Viktor approcha et tenta de caresser les cheveux de l'ancien Poufsouffle. Mais Cédric prit peur et se mit à pleurer. Viktor tenta une dernière approche.

-Cédric, regarde moi. Je te promet que jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Mais tu dois venir avec moi maintenant, sinon tu vas aller habiter avec plein d'autre gens que tu ne connais pas. Si tu le veux, Markus va venir avec nous. Tu vas vivre avec nous deux et tu verra que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi.

Cédric observa l'homme agenouillé devant lui et réfléchit longuement.

-Tu promet ? Tu fais pas mal à moi ? Et lui il vient avec moi ?

Viktor jeta un regard vers Markus qui acquiesça.

-Je te promet. Et si jamais dans quelques temps tu as encore peur de moi, tu ira vivre avec Markus.

A nouveaux, Cédric réfléchit.

-D'accord, je vais avec toi et lui.

Viktor soupira de soulagement.

-Alors allons-y, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Mais Cédric était encore trop effrayé par Viktor. Il s'accrocha à Markus et jeta un regard craintif à Viktor. Est-ce qu'il allait le punir s'il ne lui donnait pas la main ? Non. Viktor se contenta de dire à Markus de le suivre et sourit à Cédric. Markus observa l'appartement de Viktor avec intérêt. Il avait beau considérer le Bulgare comme un rival à l'affection de Cédric, il n'en restait pas moins un des plus grand joueur de Quidditch de sa génération. Malgré ce à quoi on pouvais s'attendre, l'appartement était sobre et bien agencé dans un style contemporain aux couleurs métallisées. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas l'environnement idéal pour un enfant de 5 ans.

-Fait comme chez toi, Markus.  
-Que comptes tu faire ?  
-Exactement ce que j'ai dit à l'hôpital. Si tu l'accepte tu peut vivre ici avec nous deux. De toute façon, je doute que Cédric te laisse partir. Il semble très attaché à toi...

Markus posa un regard tendre sur Cédric qui observait avec de grand yeux curieux ce nouveau lieu. Cependant, il ne lâchait pas la main de Markus.

-Je veux bien rester avec vous, mais je ne pense pas que ton appartement soit un environnement adéquat pour Cédric.  
-Que veux tu dire ?  
-Tu vis dans une garçonnière...  
-Il y a du vrai... Mais que puis je faire.  
-Venez vivre chez moi... J'ai un manoir très vaste.  
-Un manoir...

Markus hocha la tête. Viktor n'avait pas tellement le choix, il accepta donc l'offre de Markus. Après avoir envoyé un hiboux à son entraîneur pour lui annoncer une période de vacances indéterminé, et rassemblé quelques affaires, Markus, Cédric et Viktor se rendirent au manoir Flint pour une vie qui allait changer du tout au tout.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La première nuit au manoir fut celle qui détermina le reste de leur vie à trois.

Cédric, effrayé par son nouvel environnement, ne parvenais pas à rester seul dans une pièce. Il se recroquevillait dans un coin chaque fois que Markus quittait la pièce, tremblait comme une feuille quand Viktor s'approchait et laissait quelques larmes couler quand il se retrouvait complètement seul. Markus l'avait couché dans la chambre avoisinant la sienne et avait installé Viktor de l'autre coté de sa propre chambre. Ce fut vers minuit, quand la grande pendule de l'entrée sonna les douze coup que Cédric prit son courage à deux mains et se glissa dans la chambre de Markus. Apeuré, tremblant de froid, il se tint sur le pas de la porte.

-Monsieur... murmura-t-il

Markus bougea dans son lit sans pour autant se réveiller. Alors le petit garçon qu'était devenu Cédric Diggory avança dans la pièce et osa s'approcher du lit. Timidement, il secoua les couvertures.

-Monsieur...

Markus se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur son lit si vite qu'il effraya Cédric.

-Quoi... qu'est ce qui se passe...  
-Tu me fait peur Monsieur...  
-Cédric ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
-Non...  
-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai peur...  
-Tu as... mais de quoi as tu peur mon bébé ?  
-Je suis tout seul... il fait noir...  
-Tu as peur du noir ?

Cédric hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux. Markus soupira doucement et tira sur une petite corde avant de demander à Cédric de le rejoindre dans son lit.

-Allez installe toi bien, là... c'est mieux la ?

le jeune homme hocha la tête et se blottit contre Markus. C'est à cet instant que Viktor entra la chambre, légèrement paniqué.

-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Le petit garçon à peur du noir, veux tu m'aider à le rassurer ? Demanda Markus en sentant Cédric se tendre contre lui.  
-Non ! Veux pas !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et si jamais il te fait mal, je m'occuperais de lui.  
-Tu es sur de ce que tu fais, Markus ? Demanda Viktor.  
-Tu es son tuteur, sans toi je n'ai aucun moyen de le voir. Il doit s'habituer à toi car moi, on ne me laissera jamais sa tutelle.  
-Pourquoi ?

Markus tendit le bras gauche et dévoila la cicatrice noire qui le marquait du sceau de l'infamie.

-Je vois...  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense...  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense !

Markus resta silencieux un instant.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que peut être la pression au sein d'une famille et je sais qu'à un certain âge on ne défie pas ses parents. Surtout dans une grande famille.  
-Ho... je comprend maintenant.  
-Ce que j'ai du mal a m'expliquer, c'est comment tu as conservé ta fortune et ta liberté.  
-C'est Potter qui a intercédé en ma faveur.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Aucune idée.

Viktor sourit fugacement. Connaissant Harry c'est sûrement pour Cédric qu'il avait blanchit Markus. Il se souvenait de la visite du Survivant à l'hôpital des années plus tôt.

_Flash Back_

_Viktor entra dans la chambre sans vraiment faire attention pour s'arrêter net sur le pas de la porte. Il y avait quelqu'un. C'était tellement inhabituel depuis la mort des Diggory..._

_-Alors c'est toi qui veille sur lui depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda Harry en reconnaissant Viktor.  
-Oui...  
-Je t'en remercie.  
-Pourquoi ? C'est de ma faute s'il est ici.  
-Je ne pense pas. Ce serait plutôt de la mienne.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Avec la guerre qui s'annonce et le combat qui se rapproche je voulais simplement régler certaine choses. Et Cédric en fait partie. Pour moi tu n'as rien a te reprocher. Tu n'étais pas toi même dans le labyrinthe. Mais je suis content que quelqu'un veille sur lui.  
-Je ne suis pas tout seul.  
-Je sais. Markus Flint est la aussi._

_Harry sourit doucement et se leva._

_-Je vais te laisser. Prend soin d'eux. Tout le monde mérite sa chance._

_Viktor le laissa sortir sans dire un mot._

_Fin du Flash Back_

-Tout le monde mérite sa chance, souffla Viktor en s'approchant du lit.

Cédric se rapprocha vivement de Markus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, murmura Markus, personne ne te fera plus de mal, nous serons là pour toi.  
-Il a raison, tu es en sécurité avec nous.

Sur ces mots, Markus et Viktor enlacèrent leur petit protégé et plongèrent dans le sommeil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Septembre 2001

Une année passa ainsi, au rythme des nuits de plus en plus calme de Cédric. Il avait apprit à faire confiance à Viktor qui ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de le craindre à nouveau. il était plus doux que Markus et surtout plus coulant, mais il savait se montrer ferme sans que Cédric n'ai besoin de le craindre. Markus, lui, vivait une situation plus difficile. Irrémédiablement amoureux de Cédric, il était plus pénible pour lui de devoir le considérer comme un enfant. Du reste, au bout de cette année de vie commune, il avait décidé que Cédric n'était pas un enfant. C'était un homme et pour le faire redevenir celui qu'il aurait toujours du être, il allait s'efforcer de le lui faire comprendre.

C'est ainsi que les nuits des trois hommes commencèrent à se teinter de désir. D'abord, ce fut Markus qui initia les caresses. Puis, ce fût au tour de Viktor de les réclamer. Lui qui n'avait toujours connu que l'intéressement découvrait ce que pouvait être l'affection et l'amour. Comme il se devait, Cédric, toujours fourré entre eux, recevait sa part de caresses et n'était pas le dernier à en réclamer. Le petit garçon qu'il croyait être, trouvait normal de recevoir de l'affection de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il ne se doutait simplement pas que ces marques d'attentions n'étaient pas celles qu'on destinaient à un enfant d'ordinaire. Mais après tout, il n'était pas un enfant...

Peu de temps après que Markus eut initié ces changements, Cédric commença à faire des rêves étranges. Il rêvait d'un château, de lui en uniforme, d'un labyrinthe de branchage... bref de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant son "accident". Il racontait ses rêves à ses deux compagnons et il recevait invariablement la même réponse

-Ce n'est rien mon bébé, ça va passer. Ça veut dire que tu deviens grand.

Mais, un matin, Cédric se réveilla en pleine possession de ses moyens. Comme à leurs habitude les deux serpentards l'enlaçaient tendrement. Tétanisé d'abord puis furieux il bondit hors du lit en hurlant. Ses deux gardiens se réveillèrent en sursaut sans comprendre.

-Cédric ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda Viktor.  
-Un cauchemar ? Oui, c'est ça je rêve ! Ça ne peut être que ça ! je vais me réveiller et je ramènerais la coupe à Poudlard... oui voila... je vais faire ça  
-Cédric tu es sur que ça va? S'inquiéta Markus

Sans répondre, Cédric fit volte face et s'enfuit en courant.

-CEDRIC ! hurlèrent ses tuteurs

Il entendirent la porte claquer.

-Je vais le chercher ! souffla Markus en s'habillant d'un coup de baguette, il risque de lui arriver quelque chose.  
-Markus, je crois qu'il est redevenu normal...  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-Tu as écouté ce qu'il a dit en se réveillant? Il est persuadé d'être à la veille de la troisième tâche.  
-Mais...  
-Cherche le et ramène le, nous lui expliquerons tout.

Markus hocha la tête et disparut.

Il ne revint qu'une heure plus tard accompagné d'un Cédric choqué et silencieux. Viktor sentit son coeur se fendre à l'idée que peut être, il voudrais partir et les quitter tout les deux. Il était persuadé que ni Markus ni lui ne survivrai à une telle extrémité.

-Cédric...  
-Papa... Maman...  
-je l'ai retrouvé devant les ruine de sa maison...  
-Ho seigneur... Cédric écoute nous, nous allons tout t'expliquer...

Au bout de trois heure de récit, de réponses et de sanglots, Cédric se leva et monta dans la petite chambre qu'il n'avait occupé qu'une demi nuit depuis qu'il était ici. Il voulait être seul, faire le deuil de ses parents, comprendre ce nouveau monde dans lequel on le propulsait... Plusieurs jours s'écoulent de cette manière sans qu'il ne dise un seul mot. Une semaine après l'incident, Viktor décida de prendre les chose en main. Après le repas, Cédric se leva dans l'intention de retourner à sa chambre, mais l'attrapeur ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Il attrapa son bras et le força à lui faire face. Puis, devant le manque de réaction l'embrassa férocement. Sans le vouloir, Cédric répondit à se baiser et en éprouva un plaisir tout neuf, un plaisir d'adulte... quand il sentit une autre paire de bras l'enlacer, il se raidit brusquement, se détachant par la même des lèvre de Viktor. Il reconnut Markus Flint derrière lui et se tendit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerais à rien mon bébé... souffla Markus  
-Mon bébé ?  
-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'appeler comme ça, j'en ai prit l'habitude.  
-Tu nous prenais pour tes parents... lui apprit Viktor.  
-Pour...mais...  
-Ne te tourmente pas pour ça... tu étais malade...  
-Mais comment est on passé du stade "je vous considère comme mes parents" à celui de "je fait de vous mes amants" ?

Les deux hommes hésitèrent. Comment lui avouer que pendant sa guérison Markus avait amorcé un programme de séduction subtil qui avait fini par porter ses fruits ?

-Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. ce qui compte c'est que tu est redevenu toi-même. Il faut que tu voit le professeur Mind. Celui qui te suit depuis le début.  
-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais le contacter tout de suite. Monte donc dans la chambre te reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te dérangerons pas...

Gêné Cédric monta dans la chambre et se glissa dans le grand lit. Il se blottit exactement au milieu du lit et respira à plein poumon l'odeur que les deux homme avaient laissé sur les coussins.  
Au salon, Markus avait contacté le professeur et lui avait expliqué la situation. Il avait tôt fait d'arriver chez eux.

-Je vais monter le voir et lui parler un peu. Je pense pouvoir lui expliquer certaine chose qui vous faciliteront la vie.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et regardèrent le médicopsychiatre monter les escaliers. Cédric entendit deux coup secs à la porte et, sans bien déterminer comment, su tout de suite que ce n'était ni Markus ni Viktor.

-Entrez.

Un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtain coupés courts entra dans la pièce et le salua.

-Bonjour Mr Diggory.  
-Euh... bonjour... Vous êtes sûrement le Pr. Mind ?  
-Effectivement. Vos tuteurs m'ont appelé et m'ont expliqué la situation.  
-Je suis un peu perdu Dr. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.  
-C'est normal, vous sortez d'une période quelque peu confuse. Mais je pense pouvoir vous aider à mettre un nom sur ce que vous ressentez.  
-Et qu'est ce que je ressent ?  
-Décrivez moi vos sensations quand vous êtes seul.  
-J'ai froid, je me sens complètement vide et j'ai peur...  
-Et quand l'un de vos tuteur, ou les deux sont prés de vous ?  
-Je me sens mieux même si j'éprouve de la gêne. Je me sens à ma place. Mais je n'arrive pas à les envisager comme autre chose que de très bon amis.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Votre conscience vous hurle que vous êtes un homme et eux aussi. Vous les aimez je puis vous l'assurer.  
-Comment pouvez vous être aussi catégorique.  
-Parce qu'aujourd'hui vous avez retrouvé vos capacités. Et c'est grâce à eux et à votre désir pour eux.  
-Je n'éprouve pas de désir pour eux !  
-Ho que si ! Laissez moi vous expliquer. Quand vous êtes sorti du coma au bout de cinq ans, vous vous étiez réfugié dans votre inconscient. Vous aviez régressé jusqu'à l'âge de 5 ans et vous étiez terrifié par les contacts humains. Mr. Krum a demandé votre garde. il me semble qu'il a longtemps cherché à racheté une faute qu'il pensait avoir commise envers vous. Le ministère lui accordé votre garde sans vraiment de difficulté. Cependant, vous aviez peur de lui. C'est pourquoi il a contacté Mr. Flint avec qui vous sembliez avoir plus de facilité. Petit à petit vous vous êtes réconcilié avec les contacts humains et vous avez fait moins de cauchemars ou Mr. Krum tenait le rôle principal. Il est quasiment certain que vous avez développé pour eux une forme d'amour que votre esprit d'enfant n'était pas à même d'appréhender. C'est pourquoi le bouclier que vous vous étiez forgé est brutalement tombé en miette. il vous fallait votre esprit d'adulte pour appréhender et comprendre ce désir et surtout pour l'assouvir.  
-Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est parce que je désire ces deux hommes que je suis redevenu moi même ?  
-En grande partie oui. Mais si vous n'aviez pas eut confiance en eux et si vous ne l'aviez pas vraiment désiré de tout votre être, jamais vous ne seriez redevenu vous même. c'est grâce à eux que vous êtes la. Grâce à votre amour pour eux, mais aussi grâce à LEUR amour pour vous dont ils vous entouré depuis une année.  
-Je... je...  
-Ne vous tracassez pas. Je vais leur parler et leur dire de vous laisser un peu de temps. Ils ne feront de toute façon rien qui puisse vous blesser. vous avez tout votre temps pour réfléchir.  
-Merci Dr. souffla Cédric  
-Ne vous en faites donc pas. ce n'est que mon travail.

Sur ces paroles, le professeur quitta la chambre pour retrouver les deux hommes au salon.

-Messieurs je ne saurais que vous conseiller d'être patient. Il viendra à vous si vous lui en laissez le temps. ne soyez pas brusque et vous retrouverez l'homme que vous aimez.

Markus hocha la tête tandis que Krum baissait la sienne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi déchiffré sans complexes ni difficultés.

-je vous laisse.  
-Merci Pr. Mind.

Le médicopsychiatre hocha la tête et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin et Cédric n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il savait pertinemment ce qui lui manquait dans ce grand lit froid, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à aller les chercher. Il était effrayé par les réactions de son corps et de son esprit. Pourtant, il sentait le désir d'avoir sur son corps les mains chaude des deux hommes qui étaient son monde depuis un an. Que devait il faire ? Jusqu'où avait il le droit d'aller sans leur donner de faux espoirs ? Est ce que dormir avec eux était déjà trop ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question. La porte de la chambre s'entrebâillât légèrement pour laisser entrer un filet de lumière. il fit aussitôt semblant de dormir. Il sentit bientôt la présence de ses deux gardiens prés de lui et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien être. Une main passa dans ses cheveux et une paire de lèvres déposa un baiser tendre sur son front.

-Dort mon bébé, murmura la voix profonde de Markus, nous veillons sur toi.

Cédric réprima un sourire et se blottit encore un peu plus dans le lit. Mais soudain, il sentit le poids et la présence des deux homme quitter le lit. Sans réfléchir il se redressa et attrapa le poignet de Viktor.

-Non... restez...

Un peu surpris, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tu es sur mon ange ? Demanda Viktor  
-Alors toi c'est "Mon ange", murmura Cédric  
-excuse moi, c'est une habitude, j'essaierai de me surveiller.  
-NON ! Je veux dire... ça ne me dérange pas... je suis... enfin... je ne veux pas... pas tout de suite...

Les poings serrés de colère, Cédric essayait de faire comprendre aux deux homme ce qu'il ressentait.

-Calme toi mon bébé, murmura Markus, nous comprenons. Nous allons te laisser dormir, tu doit récupérer.  
-Restez avec moi... s'il vous plaît...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous les draps entourant de leur chaleur et de leur amour un Cédric épuisé mais baignant dans une félicité sans égale. Avec le temps, il apprendrait à leur montrer son amour, il en était sur et ce jour là, il pourrait leur rendre toutes les bontés qu'ils avaient eut pour lui. Oui, il pourrait vivre entourer d'amour comme il l'avait toujours voulut depuis qu'il avait 5 ans...

FIN

(1) = Un lustre est équivalent à 5 ans

_**Un petit mot ? **_


	4. Soutien inattendu by Dalou

**Soutien inattendu**

_**Contraintes** : Mettre en scène des Gryffondors annexes et un Cornelius Fudge gentil  
**Personnages Principaux** : Colin Crivey/ Denis Crivey /lee Jordan / Cornelius Fudge  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.  
**Warning** : Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !  
**Note 1**: Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible!  
**Note 2**: Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine..._

« Le Magemagot contre Jordan, Crivey et Crivey pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs et exhibitionnisme ! » Annonça Perceval Weasley.

Le procès pouvait débuter. Les trois accusés étaient debout au milieu de la pièce, entourés par tous ses rond-de-cuir soi-disant bien pensants ! Jordan en était malade. Tout ce tintouin pour si peu de choses ! Non… En y repensant, cela valait le coup ! Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage…

.

**LJKBAJ. LJKBAJ. LJKBAJ. LJKBAJ. LJKBAJ**

.

Tout avait commencé après la finale de Quidditch d'il y a quinze jours déjà. Les Serpent ards avaient gagné de peu et l'ambiance était bien morose chez les Gryffondors. Très en colère, ils avaient tenté de faire une réclamation auprès de Dumbledore affirmant sans preuve que les Sifflants avaient sûrement triché pour décrocher la victoire. Mais le vieil homme leur avait répliqué qu'il fallait savoir être bons perdants…

Allez dire cela à des êtres têtus et orgueilleux ! Donc les Gryffondors retournèrent dans leur salle commune se consoler autour de bières-au-beurre en critiquant "à qui mieux mieux" leurs sournois adversaires.

Mais Colin et Dennis en avaient décidé autrement... Ils étaient venues lui demander à lui, Lee Jordan, commentateur officiel des matchs de Quidditch s'il n'avait pas vu quoi que se soit de répréhensible pendant le match. Il s'était fait un plaisir de leur redécrire chaque scène avec force détails… Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait que les Rouge et Or avaient perdu !

Déçues, les deux Garçons tentèrent une dernière approche : vérifier si les vestiaires n'avaient pas été ensorcelés pour affaiblir les courageux Gryffondors.

Les voilà partis, tous trois, vers les fameux vestiaires… Mais après plusieurs sorts de vérification, il n'y avait rien absolument rien à détecter. Soit les Serpentards avaient vraiment été meilleurs… Non impensable ! Soit ils avaient été assez rusé pour effacer leurs traces… Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela !

« Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Dennis. Ils n'ont pas pu gagner ! »

Le jeune homme désespéré se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère, qui l'enserra son corps tremblant sous les hoquets de ses sanglots. Colin devait le consolait. Mais le jeune homme ne savait que faire pour lui faire oublier le chagrin causé par cette défaite. À moins que… Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Jordan. C'était une idée, une très bonne idée ! Il se pencha pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de son petit frère. Celui-ci se retourna, sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche et observa le commentateur officiel des matchs de Quidditch.

Jordan commençait à être mal à l'aise à être ainsi jaugé par les deux Crivey. Qu'avaient-ils en tête ?

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui avec un regard prédateur la question ne se posait plus. Colin passa derrière lui et posa délicatement ses deux mains sur ses épaules pendant que Dennis, devant lui, glissait les siennes sur sa taille pour l'approcher de son corps.

« Offrirais-tu un lot de consolation à deux supporters très déçus ? » Chuchota Colin à son oreille.

Jordan ferma les yeux. C'était un Gryffondor donc toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour aider des personnes dans la détresse… N'est-ce pas ? Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Dennis pour coller son corps contre le sien. Personne ne disait que le sacrifice ne devait pas être agréable.

En un instant, le jeune brun se retrouva peau contre peau entre les deux jeunes hommes brûlants de désir. Il embrassait Dennis avec passion. Le jeune homme avait encore le goût des sucreries qu'il avait mangées pendant le match. Pendant ce temps, Colin parsemait son cou et ses épaules de baisers, de petits coups de langues et de mordillements qui enflammèrent ses reins…

Dennis l'attira vers un banc. Il s'y allongea sur le dos et attira Jordan sur lui pour continuer de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser. Colin les rejoint. Il caressa le dos du jeune brun puis descendit prodiguer les mêmes faveurs aux deux globes mordorés. Lorsqu'il les écarta pour souffler sur l'entrée qui y était cachée, le jeune homme sursauta puis se figea… Mais Dennis détourna son attention par ses tendres caresses et un baiser encore plus approfondi, laissant son frère continuer son exploration à petits coups de langue… Les deux frères firent gémir le jeune homme pendant quelques minutes avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce fut Dennis qui commença en le pénétrant doucement puis son frère vint le rejoindre. Ils laissèrent leur amant quelques instants pour se faire à la double intrusion aussi délicate fut-elle, elle n'en était pas moins douloureuse… Le regard de Colin se posa sur un objet non loin de lui qui lui donna une idée. Il l'attrapa et le plaça dans la main de Jordan.

« Lee… Tiens, le mégaphone… Tu n'as qu'à commenter notre… match et nous indiquer les différentes… techniques de jeu que tu aimerais… »

Jordan en frissonna d'excitation. Un fantasme qui se réalisait !

« La partie débute par de longs va-et-vient du Batteur… » Souffla-t-il dans l'objet désensorcelé.

Colin commença donc à bouger lentement en lui.

« Il est rejoint par l'Attrapeur qui joue de manière un peu plus vive… »

Dennis agrippa ses hanches pour lui asséner de petits coups vifs qui arrachèrent quelques petits cris du commentateur.

« Le Batteur accélère ses attaques ! »

Colin prit appui sur les épaules, cacha son visage dans les dreads sentant la fleur de tiare et asséna de véritables coups de boutoir, faisant hurler de plaisir le jeune homme. Quand celui-ci put retrouver un semblant de souffle, il continua son jeu de commentaires.

« L'Attrapeur… tenta de se saisir… du Vif d'Or… Ouiii ! »

Dennis repoussa le jeune homme pour avoir juste assez de place pour se saisir de son sexe et de pouvoir le masturber.

« Oh, ouiiii ! Ouiii ! »

Le reste ne fut que mélange d'halètements, de gémissements et de cris de plaisir jusqu'à…

Les trois corps se raidirent en même temps indiquant une parfaite synchronisation de leur jouissance. Jordan hurla dans son mégaphone.

« Et buuuuuuut !!!!! »

.

**LJKBAJ. LJKBAJ. LJKBAJ. LJKBAJ. LJKBAJ**

.

« Monsieur Lee ?

- …

- Monsieur Lee ! Pourriez-vous au moins prêter attention à ce que l'on vous dit !

- Excusez-moi, Madame Bones. Je me concentrai pour bien expliquer ce qui s'était passé…

- Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui prendrez en premier la parole. Allez ! »

Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien dire ? Que ses hormones ont réussi à consoler la tristesse des deux jeunes hommes ?

« Eh bien, Mesdames, Messieurs, notre intention n'était absolument pas de choquer qui que se soit… Nous avons joué de malchance !

- Ce n'est tout de même pas par hasard que vous vous êtes retrouvés tous trois, seuls, dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors ?

- Je… Nous cherchions des indices sur une quelconque tricherie des Serpentards…

- Une quelconque tricherie ? Reprit la femme au visage de plus en plus sévère.

Jordan déglutit. Cela allait être difficile. Mais une personne inattendue vint à son secours : Cornélius Fudge !

« Mais enfin Amélia, vous ne pouvez reprocher à ces jeunes gens de vérifier que les règles ont bien été bien suivies, tout de même ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! On vérifiait l'application respectueuse des règles ! Reprit le commentateur.

- Et vous respectez les règles en explorant le corps de vos deux camarades ? S'indigna Madame Bones.

- … » Commentateur soudain à court de répliques.

En effet, il n'y eut aucune réponse du jeune homme aux dreads locks… À part une déglutition bruyante. Inutile de préciser que c'était plutôt l'inverse !

« Voyons Amélia, nous avons tous été jeunes et nous savons bien qu'un si beau jeune homme ne peut rester indifférent face à la détresse de deux jeunes camarades et celui-ci à payer de sa personne… »

Quelques rires retentirent dans l'assistance…

« En ayant des rapports sexuels avec les deux ? S'indigna la présidente.

- Aucune loi sorcière n'interdit de s'amuser à plusieurs. Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ! Ajouta le Premier Ministre en faisant un petit clin d'œil à la femme revêche.

- Je vous trouve bien laxiste, aujourd'hui, Cornélius…

- Je suis juste bienveillant envers ces trois jeunes gens. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient perpétré un acte ignoble comme braquer Gringotts, Amélia. »

Les trois jeunes gens en question n'en croyaient ni leurs oreilles ni leur chance. Défendus par le Premier Ministre lui-même !

La présidente reprit.

« Et comment expliquez-vous que toutes les personnes qui sortaient de la réunion parents-professeurs qui eut lieu après le match purent profiter de leurs ébats ?

- Ce n'est qu'un malencontreux concours de circonstance… Monsieur Lee a voulu jouer les commentateurs comme s'il était encore au match toujours dans le but de redonner le sourire à ces deux jeunes hommes. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé que le sortilège du mégaphone était encore actif…

- Et toutes les personnes présentes aux portes de Poudlard purent en profiter ! Rétorqua Madame Bones.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, ils ont plutôt ri à la malchance de ces trois écervelés ! Aucun des jeunes élèves n'était présent donc aucun n'a été choqué par leur batifolage. Je vous assure, Amélia, il n'y a rien de répréhensible dans leurs actes. Un petit avertissement suffira. Tout le monde en conviendra… »

Quelques nouveaux rires et plusieurs hochements de tête vinrent aider l'homme au chapeau rond.

« Ils ne méritent pas de sévères punitions. Ils n'ont ni menti, ni volé ! Passons-leur cette erreur de jeunesse ! Et si vous insistez pour qu'ils aient une petite sanction pour que cela ne se reproduise plus… Tout du moins dans l'intimité car chacun est libre du choix de ses partenaires ! Eh bien, donnons-leur quelques heures de travaux d'intérêt général ! »

Tous les membres du Magemagot se levèrent et applaudirent tant de bienveillance de la part de leur plus important homme politique. Si tout le monde pouvait être aussi large d'esprit !

Amélia soupira puis céda.

« Bien, Messieurs Crivey et Monsieur Jordan vous êtes relaxés mais vous devrez vous mettre au service de Poudlard vingt heures… Sous la houlette de Monsieur Rusard ! »

Les trois accusés soupirèrent de soulagement. Ce serait désagréable mais pas si cher payé en comparaison des peines qu'ils pensaient échopper au début de ce procès. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement les membres du Magemagot et en particulier Monsieur le Premier Ministre.

« Mais c'est naturel, mes petits. Je suis aussi service de la jeunesse sorcière. Bien sûr quand elle est honnête ! Allez fêter votre liberté mais en totale intimité cette fois ! »

Cette dernière boutade fit rire tout le monde.

« Vous pouvez quitter la salle. Nous avons un autre procès. Rappela la présidente. Monsieur Weasley veuillez annoncer ! »

Percy inspira profondément et annonça :

« Le Magemagot contre Weasley, Granger et Potter pour pénétration avec effraction dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange, mensonges et vol d'objet précieux ! »

Cornélius Fudge sourit de satisfaction. Sa plaidoirie allait servir deux fois, mais pas pour les mêmes dessins…

**Fin de l'histoire**

**Presque… Kimmy Lyn n'est pas très convaincu de ma bonne foi en ce qui concerne le suivi des défis. J'ai eu le droit au regard moqueur d'Elrienne et aux conseils d'Ishtar… D'où cette nouvelle tentative de fin !**

**Blablablabla… Même histoire… ^^**

« Mais c'est naturel, mes petits. Je suis aussi service de la jeunesse sorcière. Bien sûr quand elle est honnête ! Allez fêter votre liberté mais en totale intimité cette fois ! »

Cette dernière boutade fit rire tout le monde.

« Vous pouvez quitter la salle. Nous avons un autre procès. Rappela la présidente. Monsieur Weasley veuillez annoncer !

Percy inspira profondément et annonça :

« Le Magemagot contre Fudge et Ombrage pour avoir été surpris à moitié nus dans le bureau ministériel en plein acte sexuel ! »

Cornélius Fudge sourit de satisfaction. Sa plaidoirie allait servir deux fois et eux, ils n'avaient été que deux !

« Cornélius ! » S'exclama indignée Amélia qui n'avait pas été mis au courant…

**Fin de l'histoire**

**Comment cela, ça n'est toujours pas satisfaisant ? LOL**


	5. Le Beau, la Bella et by Real or Not

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes. _**

**_Voici la quatrième fiction pour le mois de Fevrier. c'est Real or Not ?, nouvellement membre de MDR qui l'a écrite. Elle fera désormais partie des publication régulière. _**

**_Autre chose, un forum a été créé pour le fanzin MDR. Voici l'adresse : .net.  
_**

Le Beau, la Bella et Le Loup-Garou

_**Contraintes : Mettre en scène un mariage entre Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter et Fenrir Greyback. Une fin heureuse obligatoire.**_

_****__Personnages Principaux : Harry Potter / Bellatrix Lestrange / Fenrir Greyback_

_****__Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

_****__Warning : Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1: les sigles « ***** » signalent les brusques et brumeux changements de souvenirs dans une pensine.**_

Augustus Rockwood pointa sa baguette sur les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face, tout en prononçant une formule latine. Une chaine en or blanc se matérialisa pour s'enrouler autour des mains qui se tenaient les unes aux autres, liants ainsi deux hommes et une femme.

Alors les quelques invités présents se levèrent, applaudissant à tout rompre, célébrant l'union de Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Black (ex Lestrange) et Harry Potter.

Cela vous paraît difficile à croire n'est-ce pas ? Les jeunes mariés avaient bien prévus cette réaction et c'est pourquoi ils vous ont spécialement préparé une pensine remplie de leurs différents souvenirs, car les souvenirs valent mieux qu'un long discours. Ils risquent cependant d'être un peu embrouillés étant donné leur nombre et qu'ils proviennent de trois personnes différentes, peuvent aussi être un peu confus pour certains mais je pense que ça sera compréhensible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, penchez vous donc par dessus le bassin et attention à l'atterrissage.

**oOo La Pensine oOo**

La bataille du Ministère avait vu bon nombre de mangemorts passer sous les verrous. Pas que cela soit un problème, étant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait les Détraqueurs en son pouvoir, mais il se serait bien passé de devoir prendre des mesures pour récupérer ses hommes, sans compter que maintenant plus personne ne pouvait nier son retour.

Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait à terre, une main frottant doucement sa joue douloureuse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, qui l'avait tant aimé, ne pouvait recevoir son affection, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, toutes ces années passées à Azkaban par fidélité ?

Elle n'avait pu retenir ses paroles qui lui brûlaient tant les lèvres, voulant clamer encore plus haut et fort ses sentiments. Sentiments qui n'avaient pas été acceptés par leur destinataire. Ce Maître qui n'avait d'yeux pour personne d'autre que sa propre image.

Seule avec elle même, la femme n'entendit pas Fenrir Greyback s'approcher, ne se rendant compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle vit une main robuste, aux ongles maculés de terre et de sang séché, apparaître à sa vue. Elle hésita puis, finalement, l'accepta pour se relever.

*****

Une petite fille de trois ans, aussi brune que ses deux sœurs étaient blondes, ramassa un petit oiseau dont l'aile était fracturée et se rua le plus vite possible à la recherche d'un adulte pour qu'il le soigne d'un coup de baguette.

Elle était chez son oncle Orion et sa tante Walburga Black, à qui ses parents rendaient une visite de courtoisie. Ils étaient en grande discussion assis dans de confortables fauteuils au salon.

-Cet oiseau est blessé, mère, dit-elle. Pourriez vous le soigner ?

La demande provoqua un véritable tollé parmi les adultes.

-Cette enfant n'a aucune éducation !!, cria Walburga, enceinte de presque huit mois de son deuxième enfant. Il lui faut beaucoup plus de discipline !! Ce ne serait pas mon fils, Sirius, qui demanderait de pareilles inepties !!!

-Que croyez vous que nous faisons Walburga !!??, tonna la mère de la petite Bellatrix, qui se tourna ensuite vers sa petite dernière pour la gifler violement, la faisant tomber au sol. Une Black ne doit pas être charitable !! Rentre bien ça dans le crâne ma petite !! La prochaine fois la punition sera bien plus douloureuse !!

Son père, sans un mot, pris alors l'oiseau qu'elle tenait encore dans ses petites mains, le fit tomber au sol et l'écrasa sous la semelle de sa chaussure.

*****

Course effrénée. Hurlements à la lune. Peur. Gémissements. Pleurs. Chute. Un souffle à l'haleine fétide. Des crocs s'enfonçant dans la chaire jeune et tendre.

Douleur. Sang. Infection. Rejet. Tristesse. Solitude. Haine.

Folie sanguinaire. Contamination. Sentiment de puissance. Rires.

Un petit garçon innocent devenu un homme fort, rebus de la société. Un homme que sa propre espèce a transformé en monstre. Personne n'attend quoique ce soit de lui, outre l'apport de malheurs et de mort. Pourtant, les loups aussi recherchent le paradis.

*****

Le soutient avait fait place à l'amitié entre Bella, la sang-pur et Fenrir, loup garou sans aucun statut. Petit à petit, l'animal caché en l'être humain se laissa apprivoiser, acceptant la dominance de la sorcière qui, malgré son caractère tempétueux pouvait se montrer aussi douce qu'un agneau lorsque l'homme l'enserrait de ses bras musclés, la pressant contre son torse chaud, puissant et viril.

Ils ne résistent plus et cèdent à leurs instincts primaires. Leur union est rapide, pressée, passionnée. Le plaisir les terrasse. Ils s'effondrent et s'endorment enlacés.

Les masques tombent.

*****

Pas féminine pour un sou, Miss Bella, âgée de quinze ans, impose sa loi, suscitant une certaine admiration, bien qu'elle n'atteigne pas la cheville de Narcissa. On ne l'admire pas, on la redoute et c'est là toute la différence.

La jeune serpentard est vexée, en colère. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut le respect mais ne l'obtient pas, alors elle se contente de cette peur qu'elle suscite chez les autres. Elle n'est jamais que l'objet de l'éducation qu'elle a reçue et qui lui permet d'être la fierté de ses parents, adeptes de ce nouveau mage noir, voulant réinstauré la puissance des sang-purs. Leur enfant, si jeune et déjà si obstinée à Le servir, alors qu'elle est une femme.

Lord Voldemort, que Bellatrix rencontra ce fameux noël, lui avait vanté sa beauté ténébreuse et fascinante comparée à celle bien fade de son aînée. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour la séduire.

Il venait d'acquérir un parfait chien d'attaque obéissant et fidèle tandis que la jeune fille croyait qu'il la voyait plutôt telle une Walkyrie.

*****

Rodolphus Lestrange avait été désigné pour marier Bellatrix Black, parce que personne ne voulait l'épouser, pas même pour tous les gallions du monde, tant elle pouvait se montrer folle et dangereuse. L'aîné des Lestrange n'en avait cure et accepta le contrat.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ayant chacun une autre personne en tête. Rodolphus aurait pu tromper Bella, qui lui avait pourtant donné sa bénédiction. Mais il ne fit jamais. Pas tant qu'elle ait également un avenir assuré aux côtés de l'homme de son choix. D'une certaine manière, elle avait été émue par le seul geste d'amitié qu'elle ait jamais reçu.

Fenrir était quelqu'un de bien, il le savait. Grâce à la complicité d'Augustus Rockwood, ayant encore une position privilégiée au Ministère, ils mirent fin à leur mariage dans le plus grand secret, car après tout, les sang-purs ne divorcent pas.

*****

Harry se cachait, traquait les mangemorts qu'il pouvait débusquer. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu de tomber sur l'assassin de Sirius et un loup garou sanguinaire.

Les souvenirs se font confus à cet instant. Une série de sorts fusèrent de tous les côtés, jusqu'à ce que finalement Harry succombe dans l'inconscience.

A son réveil, il craignait de se retrouver face à Voldemort et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit ses deux adversaires, le soignant le plus délicatement possible après l'avoir amené dans une petite maison isolée, sans avoir mis leur maître au courant.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?, demanda Harry d'une vois enrouée. Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse, je suis fatigué …

-Non Potter, répondit Bellatrix sans une once de moquerie dans la voix, ce qui étonnât beaucoup le jeune homme. Tu ne seras pas comme l'oisillon que mon père à écrabouillé quand j'étais gosse.

-Hein ?

-On dit « pardon » Potter, intervint une voix très grave, celle de Greyback. Elle veut dire que t'es pas obligé de te battre si tu n'en as pas envie. Personne n'a à te dicter tes choix ou ta conduite.

Harry resta sans voix car pour la première fois de sa vie, on ne lui imposait rien. Il avait le droit de décider de sa propre vie. Ils étaient peut être des mangemorts mais eux, ils ne lui avaient, en aucune façon, forcé à se battre.

Un sentiment de gratitude serra alors le cœur du Survivant.

*****

Severus était passé de temps en temps, dans le plus grand secret, à la demande de Bella et Fenrir, afin de remettre Harry complètement sur pied car, outre les blessures de combat, il n'a pas bénéficié d'une croissance normale, tant les carences furent nombreuses au cours sa courte existence.

Ils ne parlent pas, cela n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Tout dans les gestes du maître des potions montre une intension dépourvue d'hostilités, de même que sa voix n'a plus rien de méprisant lorsqu'il souhaite le bonjour à son ancien élève.

Ses soins sont plus que miraculeux, à tel point que le Survivant à maintenant atteint la dizaine de centimètres qui lui manquaient, sa carrure s'étant élargie au niveau des épaules et gagna un peu en résistance musculaire. Potter, qui avait déjà beaucoup de charme grâce à sa frimousse, ferait désormais tomber n'importe qui à ses pieds avant d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Une fois sa convalescence terminée, plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent sans que le maître des potions interrompe ses visites, bien que le but était tout autre désormais. C'était aujourd'hui devenu un rituel quotidien et il lui arrivait de rester à l'heure du thé en la bonne compagnie de Bella, Harry, Fenrir et parfois Rodolphus qui pouvait se joindre à eux.

-Merci beaucoup Professeur, sourit-il à Severus.

-C'est normal Potter, répondit doucement le concerné. Néanmoins vous semblez préoccupé ces temps-ci.

Le jeune homme rougis, n'ayant pas réalisé que son trouble se remarquait autant.

-Oh, ça n'est rien, c'est juste que … Mes opinons ont soumises des changements assez rapides ces derniers jours.

-Vous appréciez de plus en plus la compagnie des mangemorts, deux en particuliers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace Professeur Snape, se moqua gentiment Harry. Vous avez raison, je … j'aime beaucoup la compagnie de Fenrir et Bellatrix, bien qu'ils aient fait souffrir énormément de gens. Je suis passé outre le masque que leur éducation leur a donné. Je … Je les aime et je suis heureux d'être leur amant.

-Et cela est donc si terrible ?, demanda doucement Severus.

-Je suis le Survivant Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton las. Je n'ai pas le droit de les aimer.

Snape pris une profonde inspiration puis décida de parler franchement. Lui même n'avait pas eu une vie heureuse, les autres ayant décidé pour lui de ce qu'il devrait être : un mage noir perfide et cruel. Trop d'années il avait du attendre que quelqu'un lui tende une main dépourvue de tout intérêt, qui n'attendait rien en retour, contrairement à Dumbledore qui utilisait ses talents d'espion en contre partie du rachat de ses fautes. Depuis que Rodolphus était entré dans sa vie, les nuages se dissipèrent peu à peu pour laisser passer quelques rayons de soleil.

-Potter, il ne faut pas vous soucier de ce que pensent les autres. Si vous prenez trop en compte ce qu'ils disent, vous deviendrez ce qu'ils veulent que vous soyez. Ils ne vivent pas votre vie. Votre vie n'appartient qu'à vous seul et vous êtes suffisamment grand pour prendre vos décisions.

-Mais je …

-Vous les aimez réellement ?, l'interrompit Severus. Vous aiment-ils en retour ? Vous rendent-ils heureux tout simplement ?

-Oui, souffla le jeune homme. Pour moi, ils ont cessé d'être fidèles à Voldemort, comme vous, bien que ça ne soit pas pareil. Je les aime tellement …

-Dans ce cas, c'est tout ce qui compte. Vous avez le droit d'être un peu égoïste Harry.

Le Survivant, sur ce dernier conseil, n'hésitait plus un instant. Il accepterait la proposition de Fenrir et Bella, parce que c'était ça son bonheur.

*****

Le Gryffondor se réveilla, tout courbaturé bien qu'il avait repris des forces depuis quelques jours. Il avait soif.

Se rendant à la salle de bain pour prendre un peu d'eau, il passa devant une pièce dont la porte entrouverte permis au jeune homme d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Des gémissements et petits cris se manifestèrent à ses oreilles, si bien que la curiosité légendaire du Gryffondor le poussa à jeter un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'est alors qu'une forte bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues, tant la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux était on ne peut plus érotique. En effet Bellatrix, la robe ouverte sur sa poitrine et relevée autour de sa taille, se déhanchait furieusement sur un Fenrir à moitié débraillé, qui pour intensifier le rythme, soulevait son amante par les cuisses.

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres du Harry, qui n'avait pas pu rester insensible devant un tel tableau, mais bien que discret, il ne passa pas inaperçu à l'ouïe extraordinairement fine du loup garou. Ce dernier leva son visage, sa bouche abandonnant le sein gonflé de l'ex Madame Lestrange - qui poussa un grognement de grustration – et encra ses yeux ambres dans les émeraudes de petit voyeur inattendu.

-Ma chère Bella, nous avons de la visite, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la concernée.

-Nnn ?, gémit-elle, tournant la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Oh, Harry ! La vue te plairait tant que cela ?

Son attention s'arrêta en particulier sur le pantalon de pyjama du Gryffondor, déformé par une bosse assez proéminente, étirant le tissu à son maximum.

Potter sembla alors réagir et se contenta de bafouiller des excuses à voix basse, le regard fixé au sol pour cacher sa gêne. Mais lorsqu'il voulu faire demi tour, une main puissante lui barra le passage, tandis que l'autre saisi son menton afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent plus aisément.

Il se sentit chavirer, perdre le contrôle de son corps en un seul baiser, mais quel baiser. Le loup garou était tendre et possessif à la fois, montrant clairement sa dominance, sans que celle-ci ne soit humiliante, surtout pour un autre homme. Harry se sentait si bien à cet instant, Fenrir l'amenant sur le lit qu'il avait déserté depuis quelques instants et où Bellatrix les attendait, toujours débraillée, les cheveux en bataille. Comparé à leurs précédentes rencontres, le jeune homme, cette fois-ci, la trouvait plus que magnifique.

Greyback posa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur la couche, laissant à son amante le plaisir de profiter des délicieuses lèvres du Gryffondor à son tour, tandis qu'il s'occupait de déshabiller complètement et titiller le corps mince et finement musclé de ses mains puissantes, sa bouche, quant à elle, alla s'attarder sur l'entrejambe à demi érigée. En un souffle chaud, ajouté d'un petit baiser à son sommet et la hampe de Potter se tendit à son paroxysme, décalottant le gland violacé, proche de délivrer les premières prémices de jouissance, en même temps qu'une longue plainte frustrée s'élevait dans l'air.

Leur désir à tous les trois se fit de plus en plus pressant, leur corps bougeant sans que le cerveau, mis en stand-by, n'en donne l'ordre. Suivant les gestes que Fenrir, le torse complètement redressé, lui intimaient de faire, Bella passa une jambe par dessus le corps du jeune adulte et se plaqua de tout son long contre lui, frottant leur entrejambe l'une contre l'autre. Potter n'était que désir, entièrement perdu dans ces sensations de bien être, comparé à ses « bourreaux », plus expérimentés et maîtres d'eux mêmes.

Greyback plongea tour à tour trois doigts dans la caverne humide de Lestrange après avoir mieux rejeté la robe par dessus ses fesses bombées, dévoilant ainsi outrageusement son intimité. Ses mouvements de poignets semblaient plus frustrer Bellatrix que la combler réellement et n'attendait qu'une chose : que Fenrir se dépêche d'en finir.

Ce dernier exécuta sa pensée, repoussant délicatement la femme pour pouvoir mettre le jeune homme à quatre pattes, l'espace entre son corps et le lit vite comblé par la serpentard qui se glissa entre les deux, jambes écartées.

Le loup garou entra ses doigts humides patiemment dans l'anus du Gryffondor, attendant que ce dernier se relaxe avant de continuer. Harry eut mal, ses traits quelques peu déformés par une douleur passagère, mais Bella, soucieuse de le soulager, prit son membre entre ses mains fines afin de lui rendre sa rigidité première. Ils surent que le Survivant était prêt lorsque ses hanches se mirent en mouvement, cherchant la double caresse que ses amants lui procuraient.

Fenrir ota ses doigts et avant que Potter ne puisse protester, il guida le sexe de ce dernier en Bellatrix avant que lui même ne se glisse entre les chaires étroites du postérieur potterien. Les deux mangemorts laissèrent libre court à Harry de choisir son rythme, ne voulant pas le blesser, ne voulant que son bonheur. Le plaisir se faisant vite ressentir, le Survivant donna un premier coup de rein, sans retenir un gémissement de bien être, procuré autant par l'antre de Bella que par la colonne de chair dure et chaude de Fenrir qui le remplissait merveilleusement bien.

Une danse frénétique s'en suivit, de plus en plus rapide, au court de laquelle le loup garou finit par être le conducteur tant la force de ses coups de boutoir rendaient leurs deux bénéficiaires complètement rompus par le plaisir. Ils atteignirent l'apogée, ensemble et une fois séparés, les adultes blottirent Harry contre eux, dans une sorte de cocon où désormais rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre.

*****

Un éclat de lumière verte dans le calme de la forêt interdite, au milieu de seulement quelques mangemorts.

Un corps s'effondre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se croit vainqueur, deux sœurs lui cachant la vérité.

Il s'avance sur le champ de bataille pour crier sa victoire. Des mines désespérées se peignent sur de nombreux visages.

Mais le corps du Survivant se relève, terrasse son adversaire. La bataille est terminée mais pas sa guerre.

Du temps sera nécessaire. Il devra user de moyens assez controversés, mais il obtiendrait gain de cause pour ses amants, en compensation de ce qu'il avait été obligé d'endurer « pour le plus grand bien ».

Il ne perdra pas, pour eux.

**oOo Sortie de la Pensine oOo**

Ah, vous revoilà ! Alors, êtes-vous moins déconcerté de l'union de ces trois personnes dont rien ne laissait présager qu'ils trouveraient le bonheur ensemble ?

La pilule est sûrement dure à avaler, je m'en doute bien. Les amis de Harry ont également eut du mal à l'accepter. Mais ça viendra, pour vous comme pour eux.

Oh, l'orchestre est passé aux chansons rapides. Oubliez votre rancune de guerre et joignez-vous à la danse. Si Severus Snape a bien accepté de danser avec son amant et se mêler à la fête alors qu'il déteste ça, vous le pouvez aussi.

Dansons, dansons et gardons uniquement à l'esprit le fabuleux souvenir des jeunes mariés.

**das Ende**


End file.
